heroattackwfandomcom-20200213-history
Overlord Hero
The Overlord is an agile Zerg flying melee caster that supports its allied units with its powerful spells. Base Stats *The Overlord Hero can attack ground targets when on the ground or air units when flying. In Overseer Form, the Overlord Hero can attack Air and Ground units. Abilities Skill one:'' Spawn Changeling (Q): Allows the Overlord hero to Spawn Changelings. Changelings have a timed life of 120 seconds. When a changeling encounters an enemy unit, it will match that unit's color and change into a Zealot, Marine, or Zergling depending on the enemy race. Changelings may suicide to deal damage to enemy ground units and structures within a radius of 1. The damage and life of Changelings scale with the Overlord hero's level. *Energy Cost: 40 *Cooldown: 15 *Rank 1: 30 (+3 per level) suicide damage. *Rank 2: 45 (+4.5 per level) suicide damage. *Rank 3: 60 (+6 per level) suicide damage. Skill two: Disease Cloud (W): Allows the Overlord hero to use Disease Cloud. Disease Cloud deals initial damage to enemy ground units within a radius of 3. Enemy ground units that remain within the Disease Cloud have a reduction to their armor and take periodic damage. The Disease Cloud lasts 10 seconds and reveals cloaked units. Disease cloud deals 25% less damage to buildings. *Range:9 *Energy Cost: 60 *Cooldown: 15 *Rank 1: Disease cloud deals 20 (+2 per level) initial damage. Enemy ground units that remain within the disease cloud have -1 armor and take 2 (+0.2 per level) damage per second. *Rank 2: Disease cloud deals 30 (+3 per level) initial damage. Enemy ground units that remain within the disease cloud have -1.5 armor and take 3 (+0.3 per level) damage per second. *Rank 3: Disease cloud deals 40 (+4 per level) initial damage. Enemy ground units that remain within the disease cloud have -2 armor and take 4 (+0.4 per level) damage per second. Skill three: ''Overseer Form (E): Allows the hero to transform into an overseer. While in overseer form, the hero loses its melee attack but gains an eye beam attack. The hero gains detection in overseer form at level 3. It costs 3 energy per second to maintain overseer form. *Cooldown: 1 *Rank 1: Eye beam attack has 3 range. *Rank 2: Eye beam attack has 4.5 range. *Rank 3: Eye beam attack has 6 range. Skill four: Pneumatized Carapice ®: Increases the movement speed of the Overlord hero. *Passive *Rank 1: +18% movement speed. *Rank 2: +36% movement speed. *Rank 3: +54% movement speed. Ultimate: Ventral Sacs (T): Allows the Overlord hero to fly at an energy cost. While the Overlord hero is flying, the Overlord hero can attack air units but cannot attack ground units. *Cooldown: 2 *Rank 1: Energy cost of 1 energy per second. *Rank 2: Energy cost of 0.5 energy per second. Tips *Buy razor swarm as soon as possible. This will allow you to push the opponent (in some cases kill heroes) and will generate a fantastic amount of income. *Don't become too fascinated with changelings (an epidemic among first time overlord users), try to concentrate on using disease cloud (and razor swarm eventually) to push your opponent. *Take the double lane whenever possible. Ex. Middle lane on desert canyon. *Early Game (levels 0-7) *get the gas cloud and kill lots of the spawns with it. then you should get overseer form and some pneumatized carapace. get fly. *Mid game (levels 7-14) *now that you have flight and overseer form and disease cloud, you will be using up mana very quickly so you should pick up energy lvl 4 or 5 once you have the money. once disease cloud is level 3 you can fly aroun the map and drop it on any spawns and almost all of them will die. now you can get razor cloud and aid any lane that you want. *Late Game (levels 14-20) *now that you have mana 5 you should max out attack and armor as well. now you just need to get speed and health regenaration and anything else you might want and you will be extremely tough. you can fly around and kill almost any hero and base. you should probably go to mid and make a push there. if the other heroes there are good it will take lots of heroes to stop you. *Endgame (level 20) *you are practically invincible. thors anti air rrockets are pretty much the only weapon good against you, along with mutas. you can make a push for the base anytime and just drop poison cloud and razor swarm and that combined with the laser attacks from overseer form will cripple the creep producing buildings.This will open the main base to attack and you will probably win. if not just repeat this. Builds the normal and really powerfull build is lvl 5 mana armor and attack+ health regen, speed, razor cloud and whatever things you want. Category:Heroes Category:Zerg Heroes